


Cider Candles & Mistakes

by killjoy_loveit



Category: ASTRO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Mistakes were made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoy_loveit/pseuds/killjoy_loveit
Summary: Hi all, Elle here! I am starting to transition my works from Tumblr onto another platform and this is one of them that has made it over! My Tumblr @ is killjoy-loveit if you want to go check what I post there too :)As I typically say on all my Tumblr works, I shall say here as well: Everything that I write is purely fiction and is not to be taken as a true portrayal of reality. Also, this will have another part sometime in the future.Anywho, I hope you guys like it!
Kudos: 2





	Cider Candles & Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, Elle here! I am starting to transition my works from Tumblr onto another platform and this is one of them that has made it over! My Tumblr @ is killjoy-loveit if you want to go check what I post there too :)
> 
> As I typically say on all my Tumblr works, I shall say here as well: Everything that I write is purely fiction and is not to be taken as a true portrayal of reality. Also, this will have another part sometime in the future.
> 
> Anywho, I hope you guys like it!

Not every idea is a good one, and certain ideas are outright terrible. In fact, it can take quite some time before one has an idea worth even mentioning. However, there are quite a few people who don’t recognize this and thus end up in unfathomable situations- the kind that would not have occurred if they’d kept that errant thought to themselves. And yet that kind of errant thought is what has led to the creation of this story, for if it had not occurred there would be no such story to tell. It all started with a simple sentence, “Hey, guys, look at this book I got!”

The book in question being a small tome of spells, one that had been plucked from the bargain bin of a major retailer. Of course one of Sanha’s first thoughts upon seeing such a book was ‘Wouldn’t it be hilarious if I bought this?’ As it was quite cheap he actually did so, which led to him bringing it to show his friends. Some thought it hilarious, others not so much. But seeing as those who only focused on the hilarity/humor/amusement of the book were the loudest, the remaining few’s opinions were unheard. 

“Hah! Look at this, it’s a transformation spell!” MJ pointed out, an amused smile present on his face.

A look of astonishment crossed Moonbin’s face. “Really?”

An hour or so of this kind of conversation passed. Spells being pointed out, questions of whether it was true or not tossed about and laughs directed at the absurdity of the book. There was no doubt in their minds that the odd words and ingredients for the spells in the book were anything but a hoax. This blatant disregard of the book is what led to them suggesting to perform a spell from it as a joke. But, unbeknownst to them, there is always a grain of truth in even the most absurd of things. The lucky spell that was chosen was a summoning ritual. Though someone should at least have questioned what exactly it was that they were meant to be summoning- it was a thought blundering about Jinwoo’s mind, one that remained unspoken.

According to the book in order to summon a kitsune, multiple ingredients were required; including fox fur, lavender, an assortment of stones, etc. Though it did require plain unscented candles, however, the only kind that was on hand were those scented of cider. The instructions were quite detailed, even going so far as to mention the windows must stay open throughout the entire ritual. With the windows opened, candles lit, and arranged in a circle, the ritual was set to begin. 

On such a night, completely dark except for the brilliant full moon shining down, the atmosphere could best be described as eerie. The wind howled outside, causing the curtains inside the room to flutter. Chants in the form of soft whispers filled the room, some hesitant and fearful- as they rightly should. No one should mess with forces they have no knowledge of, the only outcomes could be disastrous. With the words written on the page spoken multiple times, they stood there quietly. Maybe they could feel the air change as it waited for an unknown being to appear. 

After a few minutes of silence, the kind where everything stands still and people wait with bated breath, someone spoke up. “Nothing happened.” Rocky murmured.

“Did you actually expect something to happen?” Eunwoo asked with an eyebrow raised skeptically.

Sanha pouted, crossing his arms. “Well, that was a letdown.” 

Just as he finished speaking a cloud of smoke filled the room, creating short-lived mayhem of shouting and frantic arm movements, until the smoke disappeared just as quickly as it came. Left in its stead was something, or rather  _ someone _ , they didn’t notice until it made a sound.

You were sitting cross-legged on the only desk in the room, watching their bewildered faces as they argued over why the smoke had appeared. To your side, an apple caught your eye, and you were quick to snatch it up and take a bite from it. Minutes passed and they still had yet to spot you, though it should have been pretty obvious- a whole person, well not technically, was sitting just behind where they were arguing. Deciding that you could no longer sit back and wait for them to finish their heated discussion, you cleared your throat. All heads slowly turned to look in your direction.

You wiped the remnants of apple juice from your chin. “You rang?” A cheeky look formed on your face.

The six of them stood frozen, mouths hanging open. Rolling your eyes at them, most people tended to have this reaction, you snapped your fingers at them. “Hello? You’re just going to summon me and not say anything? That’s rude, ya know.”

“We… We didn’t think it would work. Sorry, um for disturbing you. You can go back now, to where-ever it was that you were.” Jinwoo stuttered out, tumbling over the words.

“You’re the ones who brought me here, so deal with it. Besides, the ritual you performed wasn’t just a summoning, it was binding as well. I’m going to be here until one of you dies, like it or not!” 


End file.
